Side Line Lover
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri Captain in military Rank turned mercenary, while on break he works for his godmother's security for hire services and ended up being the guard dog of the Russian Hero who also the Five consecutive Omega gold medalist and Olympian, however his job on guarding added a little bit of a side line.


Title: Side Line Lover

Plot Writer: Inu_Sensei

Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice!

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

A/N: This Fanfiction is Omegaverse AU. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha are the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate, Alphas tend to be aggressive when some Alpha or Betas tend to go near their bonded mate or desired mate.

* * *

Upon disbandment of his team and having a temporary break from their missions and now Alpha Katsuki Yuuri is now for hire as a security after his godmother who owns a security agency after she retired as a Ballerina.

Flying to Russia for his new contract, Minako his godmother being contacted by her mentor asking for her help after her adoptive Omega son is being threatened.

So with his military bag all packed, wearing his fitting yet bulky combat pants neatly tucked in his brown combat boots and his plain shirt he flew all the way to Russia to meet his new client.

Reading the address from his phone sent by his employer, he then stepped in a taxi asking his driver to take him to the address, speaking Russian perfectly he wouldn't have any problem conversing with his employer.

Arriving on a huge building and packed with security, he called in and informed his employer he had arrived, and when he headed up meeting him, he blinked seeing the Omega in person, a warn blush on his face was visible and he cleared his throat and continued to proceed with their contract.

* * *

The next day, his employer who's dead ass attractive and making him feel uneasy explaining why the poor Omega is in trouble – Katsuki Yuuri who often wear his bulky and armed combat uniform but this time, he's itching wearing his black suit and receiving a glare from his employer.

"That's it, we are burning that tie and getting you a new suit, come with me Yuurochka!" dragged by his employer.

"Nikiforv-sama, we're going to be late to your photo shoot!" mentioned by Yuuri who only sighed in defeat and let the Omega dragged him around.

Arriving to a friend's boutique they went in the Fernandez suits and met the wife who's the owner and designer of the clothing, a blaring red hair woman urged Yuuri to fit suits until they settled in an all-black three piece suit except the tie was changed in to platinum silky silver, "Perfect, but not that full perfect, come sit" and Yuuri did as he was asked, slicking his hair back, Victor grinned, "Full mark, now you're ready~"

Yuuri being his full time guard and the same time driver and cook, they stepped in Victor's black Benz and drove off to where the location is, however after stepping out the car all eyes fell on the Japanese Alpha who look drop dead fine and opened the door for the Omega who took his hand and arm to his, Victor who worn his stylish dress shirt and fitting trousers paired with his ever high heels, they headed in the studio only to be pulled by an enthusiastic staff to get Victor all prepared however, "You might want to wait, Vitya. Your partner for the shoot is late" he sighed.

"Why not have a replacement instead?" with the idea given by Victor the staff looked for people around until all heads turned to Yuuri who looked confused as he was pushed to the make – up chair and added some powder and gloss to his face, his eyes seemed brighter causing the girls to squeal when he turned to them, he sighed and let it slip as his employer urged him to.

The staff and photographer cooed over them as they made chemistry when Yuuri then carried victor in bridal manner after the Photographer asked him to, "Can you please smile for the camera?" cooed by the man holding the camera and Yuuri sighed.

"This wasn't part of the contract either" he groaned in Japanese.

He gave a small smile and stared lovingly at Victor who enjoyed every moment of it, "See you can smile" Victor drove him to corner again and Yuuri sighed, "Do that more from now on"

* * *

Weeks of working for the Omega, he learned many things and the same time enjoyed the company of a bigger poodle, "You said you owned your own fully baby back in Japan right?" asked Victor.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, why not bring your fluffy child here and let him play with my Makkachin so she wouldn't be lonely?" Yuuri thought of what Victor had said.

"I'll probably bother my family with all the preparations and favors, I'd rather leave him home"

"But you miss him?" Victor pressed.

"I do, I really miss the pooch, but work is work and I can't have anything other than work first" he told.

"You're so uptight" sighed Victor, "Say?"

Yuuri hummed in reply, "What is your work why is your information say you're only a temporary security?" Victor asked again leaning on the Alpha's shoulder.

"A soldier, for now my squad is on break since we have been away from home for six years already" he told.

"From all the job in the world why that? You're a good cook why not a chef, you're a good driver, not a racer?" Victor had been very curious today Yuuri noticed.

Yuuri sighed, "What's this twenty questions?" Yuuri asked.

"I want to know you more… is that bad?"

"I don't know either, but it all started when I did my service in JSDF and one of the officials noticed how snappy and talented I am when it comes to keeping my group alive when we were deployed, I'm a quick learner they told and the same time good with weapons"

"I can see that, you even brought your guns with you"

"That is to keep you safe, Veten'ka" Yuuri explained.

"Thank you… I mean for being gentle with me"

"Everyone loves you, why would you say that?"

"Well, my last lover was an Alpha and he was the worst, it was quite comforting when you were so gentle around me, unlike him who would batter and abuse me…" she looked down, Yuuri felt back and wrapped his arm around the Omega for comfort and rubbed his shoulder, "Thank you"

"You are very welcome. I guess my mother was right, treat women and Omegas properly you'll receive a thank you" he chuckled.

"Then you were raised right" Victor hummed.

* * *

Until one morning, Yuuri was about to get Victor up when his senses were blinded by an alluring scent which took him to his employer's bedroom; eyes wide as the figure before him is drenched in sweat and sprawled naked over his supposed messy nest, flushed and panting, hands between his legs, Yuuri swallowed hard, "Alpha?" whimpered by the Omega and Yuuri kneeled beside him and checked and as he though.

"You're in heat" Yuuri looked worried and fighting the cloud on his head avoiding to pounce on his employer.

"Alpha… please… I want you" the poor Omega is in tears.

Yuuri felt uneasy bedding the Omega without his sane judgment and consent. Yuuri had to call the Omega's coach to let him know first but for now he needs to get the omega to breathe easy, with his mind clouded with lust and needs he still needs to protect his employer from himself.

Letting the Omega lay in comfort he placed himself between the Omega's legs and massaged his thighs, feeling the slick turned him on, however he needed to give the Omega a breather so he started to feel his hole and massaged it, Victor whimpered begging to be filled until he inserted a finger trying to relieve the other, Victor's shaft is stiff and throbbing painfully so he gave the same attention to it, massaging it up and down, squelching because of the wet and slippery slick coming out from his ass.

It wasn't long when Victor came, however it wasn't enough so, he decided to add another and made sure the Omega is feeling the pleasure, after few more Victor fell asleep and finally Yuuri can sigh in relief, thinking clearly he contacted the Omega's coach first and when he did he got a clearance that the Omega is to rest, second he needs to get the needed things, peeking at the sleeping Omega he called up someone to get him something, thankfully some stores have an online order system and quickly bought the needed things, looking back Victor's awake and called for him, Yuuri brought some water for him and let him drink, the Omega is not clouded by heat for a moment and asked Yuuri some things until, "I give you clear permission" said Victor, "Don't hold back, I like you Yuuri and you are my ideal Alpha, I trust you and I want you to help me through this" with the clear consent Yuuri promised he will take responsibility on whatever happens.

With permission set Yuuri is still anxious about the consequences, still his Alpha urged him to help the Omega who's in need.

"I made you breakfast, you eat first…" Yuuri helped him with the food and the Omega who's sweating and about to have another wave of needs, held Yuuri cries at him.

"Scent me" Victor pleaded and Yuuri used his wrist, Victor rubbed himself with it and started purring, Yuuri's heart started to futter wanting to claim the Omega immediately but his self-restrain still remains, "Hmmmn" hummed Victor wanting more.

Until it hits, "Knott!" demanded by the Omega and Yuuri's Alpha groaned in frustration and pushed the Omega gently, spreading his legs and started to massage his lower part, Yuuri started kissing the Omega who clings on to him tightly.

Yuuri gave him trails of kisses avoiding his scent glands which had been itching for the Alpha, Yuuri went down from his neck to his chest, nipples all stiff from the foreplay Yuuri did, "Please" whimpered by the Omega and Yuuri groaned.

"Knott!" demanded Victor and immediately Yuuri threw off messily his pants down and kicked it off to a corner, looking around for a condom as it was taking long, "KNOTT!" demanded further by the Omega Yuuri in frustration went back to give him the attention he seeks, pulling his legs up to his shoulder and kissing his ankle in the process, Victor moaned when Yuuri's tip touched his entrance and slowly going in, Yuuri did not have any problem as Victor's slick was lubricating his thrust, whenever Yuuri pulls Victor whimpers until, "Harder please" his shaky words of pleading were getting on to Yuuri as he complied.

Pulling a pillow to place on Victor's lower back for leverage, the Omega sighed in pleasure when he felt comfortable and Yuuri continued his assault until the Omega laid in tiredness, Yuuri kissed him to sleep and caressed his cheek.

* * *

Through out that week while Victor was in heat he was pampered and treated with care and love from the Alpha, Victor getting ready to head to his rink as he just finished his morning routines and just waiting for his bodyguard slash cook to finish the Bento he would always make for him.

"You know… I think I got some new inspiration to add for my routine, and so as a perfect music" smiled by Victor and Yuuri turned to him, wearing his indigo dress shirt and black tie being covered by his black apron.

Victor had to bite his lips seeing his sole bodyguard in such a sexy state; sleeves folded to his upper elbow, and his forearms popping veins from his training and workout, thick and bulky how a usual Alpha would look on his taste.

Yuuri worn his blue framed clubmaster glasses and took off his apron revealing his tie is being secured by a gold necktie clip, hair pulled back with hair wax which Victor chose for him.

"That's good, hopefully I can watch you skate it soon" Yuuri told with sadness in his eyes, which Victor did not fail to notice.

"Of course you will!" Victor replied and linked his hands to his guard, they had a short and quiet drive to the rink, until they were mobbed by the media who looked like rabid animals.

Yuuri stepped out first, with his black full collar leather jacket over his waistcoat, shirt and tie, sporting his aviator sunglasses to cover his eyes from flashes, he growled at the rabid reporters who stepped back in caution not to mess with the infamous bodyguard of the Russian hero, taking his glasses off and opening the door for Victor, as usual Yuuri being a gentle Alpha carried his potential mate's sports bag and the other took his arm, one reporter stepped in, Yuuri gave an audible growl however the poor journalist swallowed and sweated yet stood his ground, "I-if I may?" and Victor nodded, "Is…is your bodyguard the same man in your magazine cover months ago?" with that Victor brightly smiled and nodded.

"He is! Isn't he perfect for the role? He's my knight, my cook and my potential mate~" with the last part being said Yuuri turned to his shocked dropping his glares, he then looked at victor in confusion until, "But you're my Alpha when I went to heat" pouted Victor causing more commotion from the press until.

"Enough!" Yuuri said in Russian which caused the media to halt and shiver, "We're talk later, for now you have practice" he was in his Alpha demeanor which made his employer a shiver, yet the other liked the treatment hearing and feeling his Alpha the first time.

Heading in the men's locker all eyes on Yuuri after he took off his jacket and sighed, "What was that?" Yuuri asked.

"The what? I consider you as my potential mate?" Victor shrugged.

"Yes, do you realize you involving yourself to me means you'll be vulnerable to more trouble and threats?" he asked.

"I'm already in trouble and threats" Victor nonchalantly shrugged.

"You don't get me do you?" Yuuri in frustration groaned and slammed his hand on a poor locker.

"I don't know what you are pointing but, you promised me!" Victor argued.

"We'll things can be said when you're in a high… forget what I just said" growled Yuuri.

Victor wanted to cry when Yuuri walked away, "Remember I need to keep you safe, not get you in trouble further"

"I don't know what that trouble is but I know I wanted you" Victor countered stomping his feet.

"We'll talk later" said Yuuri in a groan, for now show me that idea you said earlier" Yuuri supplied and patted the old coach who he came across with.

Later that evening when they got home, Victor avoided Yuuri like he was some kind of plague, but Yuuri, "We need to talk" he told.

Victor had been avoiding this, but Yuuri was insistent. However his actions startled Victor when he suddenly puled the Omega to an embrace, "Viten'ka… I'm a mercenary, I work for many people, I got high profile enemies everywhere, I don't want you to die, I know I like you… no… I love you and it hurts! It scares me to love you and know you'll get hurt"

"Are you stupid?" Victor cried, "You're so stupid! If you love me then why reject me? I don't care if I'll die!" pulling Yuuri's shirt crying for the Alpha.

"I can't risk you hurt, Viten'ka!"

"I don't care, you'll protect me right?"

"What if I'm not around?" Yuuri asked.

"I know you'll think of something since you love me"

"I think I spoiled you too much"

"I love you too" Victor pulled the Alpha to a searing kiss.

* * *

Yuuri after months stays and sleeps with the Omega, his things moved to the Omega's bedroom and the Poodle which originally owned by Victor is now considering Yuuri as her human.

It was finally the Gran Prix and Victor had been traveling around the countries where he needs to compete, it was has been another round of months they had been together except after Victor's reveal that day that his bodyguard is his potential mate, photos and supposed articles about Yuuri started to go around online, especially on Victor's jealous fans, however when Victor added fuel to the fire by posting his own personal collection of Yuuri pictures, where he was working out at home shirtless and sweaty, his female and Omega fans started to worship the Alpha.

Images ranging to his fitting sexy suits; where he's wearing his all black dress shirt with silky silver rhinestone color tie, being covered by his backless waistcoat and fixing his cuffs, hair slicked back and honey brown eyes piercing. Another favorite of Victor where Yuuri is wearing a indigo fitting tank top which shows his chest muscle more, his abdomen which was washboard bulky with eight packs and his wrist with wrist support bands, all sweaty for the camera, like a model as Victor says, and to his claim, the Alpha was all his.

In the present Team Russia is now in Japan competing for the Finals and Yuuri by the rink side with the Russian coach Yakov and his wife, Victor's mood was sour yet held on to Yuuri tightly, it was a week after Yuuri caught the person threatening Victor, it was in fact an official of a Bratva, a Bratva which happens to be in connection with Yuuri's squad, in return the Bratva wouldn't fire back on Yuuri and Victor even if Yuuri does his thing to the man.

Yuuri did not inform Victor that he actually disposed or killed the man, but he asked the Bratva to clean up their own man, Yuuri's team was feared by the Bratva, in return for not interfering with the Alpha's plans his team will let the group slide and act as they did not encounter, especially that Yuuri is a son of the Japanese Yakuza leader, he may not look like it but he is, he revealed the fact that he is the son of an Oyabun but not his deeds.

Especially how his military or private military squad operates especially their high profile missions hired by the United Nations Security to eliminate high profile criminals and groups.

Yuuri pulled Victor a hug, "Show me your everything" Whispered by the Alpha but Victor glared at him, Yuuri gave a sad smile, he knows it painful for both of them but he has to, he needs to protect Victor because he loves him.

Victor on his final performance for the evening taking home the gold for the sixth time, his performance titled Stammi Vicino which screams his longing and need for Yuuri, the Alpha felt in pain seeing him whimper for his presence and love, with the perfect performance he gave all of his emotions and feeling to her performance sending his message to the Alpha, Victor's tears started running down his cheeks not because he won another one, but the Person who brought Love and Life is about to leave, Yuuri felt guilty but he has to.

Tonight is their last night together and he promised to accompany the Omega to his Banquet.

Everyone congratulated the Omega however they felt uncomfortable as he held on to the Alpha as if his life depends on – music and bustling excitement of people were echoing the banquet hall when suddenly the screen where Victor's photos together with the skaters showed changed in to something, a figure appeared, a man in suit, under his full neck leather jacket with the same patch and logo like Yuuri's a skull over an upside down sergeant rank figure, with a big English letters that spells Hizuri, hair in a military undercut and brushed sideways, a thick bush of full beard, " _Katsuki, what did I hear from Carlos Manolo that you're all worried your Omega's going to be in trouble? What's that shit about_?"

Yuuri groaned hearing his boss scolds him with his private life, "What's with you snooping with my love life?" with that said Victor turned to Yuuri who in the first time gave a visible blush.

" _I'm talking about you being stupid, I know I'm not the guy to give this kind of lectures but we're family, for goodness sake, I had to bother Theo and Siluca just to give you an embarrassing talk_ " groaned by Hizuri.

"That aside, have you been staying in the office?"

" _Thank you for noticing, pal… but yes, I'm the on call gerbil of our beloved tech guy_ " he commented.

"Hi bud!" wave by another guy, he looked a mix of Japanese and Middle Eastern, but his middle eastern side showed more.

" _Anyways, the three couples will be on the line to talk you in to some sense, we're not the romance guys but hey, we know you're being stupid when you act like one_ " he rolled his eyes.

On cue a man in a messy mop of hair and a blonde lady , both can be seen as they lay on a hammock, " _What's wrong and you're doubting_?" Theo asked.

"I'm not"

" _Then what's this we heard that you're about to join the lonely boys club back at the base_?" Siluca challenged.

" ** _HEY_**!" they heard a protest from Hizuri and Jamil.

Yuuri chuckled in reply, "I just thought of something last minute earlier but you guys had to break it do you?" Yuuri mused, "But I thought of how you guys worked it out, not just you but Kuklo and Sharle, and even Soma and his scary Chef wife" shaking his head.

" _Good for you, what knocked some shit in to you and you thought straight_."

"One crying Omega and a hear wrecking performance" with that the four people on screen.

" _Who knew that's his weakness_?" said by another joining them, he was with a beautiful blonde as well, his one eye is shot and has a scar, both sitting comfortably in a long couch behind them overviewing is the Eifel tower from their full glass wall window, the lady sat on the man's lap.

" _Tell me about it, and he's the guy who would do 'U' turn whenever se sense there will be one girl he knows he would like_ " laughed by a spike red haired guy with another blonde woman beside him in a Chef uniform.

"Why is everyone picking on me?" Yuuri groaned.

 _"By the way, congratulations for winning_!" the people cheered from the screen.

"Thank you" Victor gave a smile at them, "I don't know your team is goofy?" whispered Victor in amusement at Yuuri.

"I regret being friends with them sometimes" Yuuri sighed holding Victor by the waist.

" _Aww, you love us_ ~" another guy came in to view, wearing his combat pants like Yuuri has and brown boots except his upper button up shirt and Australian hat.

" _Look who finally joined us! It's Liam Tsukimori_!" they teased, " _So how's being friends with the half of the Savanna_?" teased by their boss Koudi Hizuri and Yuuri laughed, Victor seemed so amused he need to blink as he see Yuuri's friends spreads internationally.

" _Hold on~_ " he said and called a zebra and Yuuri loses it, he held on to Victor.

"How am I still working with you people again?" Yuuri asked.

" _The same question goes for mad scientist and gerbil over there_ " pointed by Soma.

" _Don't know how they are still alive being in one room together_ " replied Theo.

" _I mean, they are practically killing one another, one tries to kill but the other one is just hard to kill_ "

" _Well, we call Koudi Hades for something_ " shrugged by Liam.

 _"Speaking_ of one more, where's Scott?"

" _Leave me alone, you know it's three in the morning here and I want my sleep right_?" groaned the other.

" _Well, anyways, we wanted your Omega to meet the whole family in America, so bring him alright_?"

"Same location, Detroit" replied Yuuri with a grin.

" _And Nikiforov-san, you don't have to worry if you guys will have kids that guy earns eight figures whenever we got a job_ " winked by Hizuri, " _He owns a big house that we know you will like_ "

"Stop it guys" chuckled Yuuri.

Seeing the grand house Theo and Siluca owns surrounded by wide Vineyards and farms, a castle like mansion and a beautiful garden in Italy, Kuklo and his wife owns a big house in the city of Paris, and Soma who owns the grandest hotels and resorts for his wife, the other three yet un known but to Yuuri's explanation, Tsukimori lives in Austria and owns his own country side animal sanctuary, Koudi their tactical genius owns a huge mansion by the California bay with Yachts for sport fishing, Scott who's already an heir for the Rachester dukedom and now the rightful Duke, he owns helicopters and other aircrafts that they use.

"Jamil, Jamil is a special case who use the office as his home, a Technology and IT genius he would put Kirigaya Kazuto's works like it was from his kindergarten inventions, he might be the son of a Sheik but he prefers not to be addressed as one, he hates going back since he distaste his family, he claims his father does not care about him but in truth the old man is worried and constantly contacts me or the older guys, he has six mothers, his mother who's the seventh passed away when he was born, he thinks that his father blames him for the death of his mom but the old man doesn't, the other mothers were all worried about him since he's the youngest" Yuuri explains, "He uses his money to fun all our gadgets and weapons, he created our Laboratory in scratch and he's the angry one of all" he chuckled.

"You have big team" Victor leans on him.

"I know…" said Yuuri, "Fun and annoying at times, but you'll love my brother's wives, you'll get along" he told.

"You know I really love that picture of your wearing that uniform" winked Victor and Yuuri grinned driving the pink convertible that Victor owns.

"I still have it, I might wear it for an official couple's pictorial for my information list" Yuuri replied and Victor's eyes shined bright.

"That I want" he laughed holding on to Yuuri, two poodles making themselves comfortable at the back.

"What do you say we meet my Yakuza family?" Yuuri suggested.

"More fun family? Why not" replied by an excited Victor, Yuuri drove off to his family's territory.

~END~


End file.
